runescapefootballfandomcom-20200214-history
Lag
What the RFL terms "lag" is actually the result of an aspect of the Runescape game called a "player identification number" coded into the RuneScript engine. RuneScape (unfortunately) resolves all actions on a "tick" basis. A tick is 0.6 seconds. Purpose of a PID If two players were both 4 squares away from a gnomeball and clicked on it at exactly the same time, their avatars wouldn't move to address that action until the next tick. Now, the system used to be that everyone had a "player ID number," and that number would determine the order that those actions are resolved. In other words, if you had a better (lower) player ID or PID, your action would occur first, and you would get to the gnomeball first and pick it up. The other player would have no chance to get it even though they clicked it and did everything on their end just as well as you did. You had an unfair advantage because of your PID. Now, this is what we in the RFL call lag, as it can cause a lag of over a half-second between two people clicking something at exactly the same time. So if you are following me and I have a bad PID and you have a good PID, the game knows where I have clicked before it actually assesses that action, and the program will actually literally move you before it moves me even if you are following me, although there is a set follow distance that keeps you further away. The Concept of Lag Tricking Recently in the history of the RFL, the RuneScape game randomly assigned a player ID upon login. When it used to be assigned randomly at login, you could just keep logging in until it randomly assigned you a low PID. (Login, check "lag", lag is bad, logout, log back in, check lag, lag is good, stay logged in.) Since PID was only assigned once at login, you would retain good "lag" for as long as you stayed logged in. This would give you a notable advantage at moving more quickly and aggressively in a Runescape football game. In previous RFL seasons, some players would attempt this technique, which was later named "lag tricking," to ensure that they got the best response time possible. In situations with players of similar skill levels, whether they had "lag" or not were frequently the deciding factors in whether they would start or sit the game. Whoever "had lag" was thrown into the game, as they would have a better chance at making big plays. Council Intervention To prevent unfair advantages due to "lag tricking," the Council took action in Season 11 to prevent players from trying to unfairly gain a lower PID. The rules were implemented that every player on both teams must log out and then back in immediately before each game, while being monitored by a referee to ensure compliance. This would make it impossible to get an unfairly powerful "lag" before the game, and then be able to take it into the game. It was random for everyone as everyone only got that one chance to assign PID at login. At halftime, before the start of the second half, this process was repeated again, to make sure that players didn't have the same lag for the entire game, and to prevent games being decided entirely by lag. Over time, over-suspicion and paranoia caused some rules and punishments to become more strict. Such as, if you lose connection (a common occurance for some,) you would be suspected of deliberately logging out to gain lag, and would not be allowed to play. Heavy punishments were also placed upon the Lletya Lions during this period of time for encouraging lag tricking, which was a subject of some dispute. Changes to the RuneScape Engine In an update that occurred on September 17th, 2013 the Runescape engine has evolved so that it reassigns lag randomly WHILE you are logged in. This removed the old player ID system, so now every action is completely randomized every time you click. Someone who has lag on one follow may or may not on the next. It is different every play. But the old rules for logging out before games and at halftime were made so that people couldn't get an unfair advantage by getting good lag before a game, that they would retain for the whole rest of the game. But NOW lag is random on every single play, even every single click inside of a play, and logging out is a needless hassle that no longer accomplishes anything, although it used to serve a very good purpose. What people neglect to realize is that the "lag" caused by PID is just as prominent when trade defending or even just moving. Every action is slowed down to a degree by "lag," it is just most easily measurable when using an in-game system (like following) that automatically clicks at exactly the same time for you. PID History When I started playing RS in 2001, it was based on how long you were logged in. When you first logged in, you were given the very worst PID available, and you got progressively bumped up as other people logged out. Leaving your character logged in for days made you nearly invincible against an equal opponent in the old 3-hit wildy. It was then assigned by ip addresses, and then assigned randomly at login.